Valor Form
Valor Form (勇敢なフォーム Brave Form or Isamashii Youshiki in the Japanese version) is the first Drive Form attained in Kingdom Hearts II. This form is obtained along with Sora's new clothes at Yen Sid's Tower. Sora merges with Goofy to transform. The form turns Sora's clothes into a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. In this form, Sora wields two keyblades. This form focuses on attack, and is the most offensive of any form. Valor Form allows Sora to get in close and bash away to do heavy damage in a short amount of time, at the cost of losing the ability to cast magic. While in this form, Sora can run faster than usual, making Valor the second fastest Drive Form, compared to Final's gliding ability. This form also gives Sora access to the Star Seeker Keyblade until he obtains the Keyblades Hidden Dragon or Hero's Crest. Leveling Up The Valor Form has the easiest way to level compared to the others. It levels up simply by landing successful hits on an enemy, and Valor Form has a very long combo. The easiest way to level is to use it on every boss and go to the village cave in the Land of Dragons. Destroy all of the heartless in the area and if possible, use your square combo to break the carts to restore a bit of your time and go to the summit and kill all of the heartless possible in your time left. The best keyblade to use is the Sweet Memories or Oathkeeper, which have low power and allow for more hits. By leveling up the Valor Form, Sora will develop the ability High Jump, which allows him to jump at unreachable heights. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *Good enhancement in strength and overall stats. *EXPs is gained as Sora strikes enemies, thus making it the easiest Form to level-up. *Finishing blows can be executed without completing a combo, allowing Sora to do high amounts of damage easily. Cons *Magic is disabled. However, this can be negated should Donald serve as a healer. Trivia *If one uses a cheat device to get this Form while still playing as Roxas, they will discover that Dual-Wield Roxas and Valor Form have the same abilities. *Oddly, despite that Magic can't be used, Valor Form still gives the Magic Lock-On ability. *When in Halloween Town, the usual pumpkin-mask changes to a devil-mask, slightly remniscent of the mask Lock wears. Arguably the devil mask also looks like that of a Bomb from the Final Fantasy series. *Arguably, Valor Form is one of the more useful forms, due to its good strength and speed, as well as leveling up easily and not requiring many Drive Levels. This makes it very valuable right up to the end of the game. Helpful Hints *Since Hollow Bastion is one of the first worlds available after the prologue ends, it's a very good place to level up your forms (aside from Final Form and Anti Form). Simply arrive at the save point in Merlin's house, walk right out the door, and transform into your Valor Form right as the battle begins. Do a circuit around the map and head back to the save point before the guage empties. By level 3 you should be able to make a full circuit without having to leave early. This also applies to Wisdom Form. *An alternative might be Beast's Castle, as you can go along one path and warp out to replenish the drive guage, though this might apply after level 4. *An easy way to level up Valor Form is to equip Sora's two weakest keyblades, the Hidden Dragon and the Sweet Memories, since this form levels up by hitting enemies, not by killing them. Also, go to one of the strongest worlds like Twilight Town or The World That Never Was. Category: Drive Forms